


Julian and the drama his twin brings

by heavensends



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Julian has a twin sister, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensends/pseuds/heavensends
Summary: When Julian's twin sister Maya sneaks into a certain Stuart House dorm room, his friendship with his best friend Derek is tested.





	Julian and the drama his twin brings

It’s Saturday evening.  Julian strolls through the small historical downtown between Dobry & Dalton.  He sees Casey leaving a bar with her friends and waves to her. She waves back, a little sassy.  He doesn’t think much of it.

Julian is tired when he enters Stuart house.  So much so that when he first hears a girl in Derek’s room he just rolls his eyes.  But wait, he thinks. Didn’t he just see Casey? Are they broken up again? Julian could have sworn they were together like yesterday. _Jesus, D._  He listens in, hearing the girl giggle.   _Shit._   _No, that couldn’t be Maya in there, could it?_  Julian’s mind spins. _Derek wouldn’t.  Would he? It’s got to be some other Dobry girl.  Right?_  Julian takes out his phone and dials his sister’s number.  For peace of mind. _Fuck._  He hears her stupid ringtone blaring from Derek’s room.  And she declines the call. _Really?_  

Julian pounds on the door.  There’s a commotion, and then Derek opens up.  Without a shirt. He reeks of tequila.

“I know you’re in there, Maya!” Julian yells.  

Maya rolls out from under the covers, in her underwear, middle finger in the air. “Fuck off JuJu.”

Julian hates it when she calls him that. He marches over and pulls her off the bed ordering her to get dressed and get back to Dobry, now.  She shakes her head, defiant.

Julian turns to Derek, exasperated.  “You promised me you wouldn’t fuck my sister.”

“Julian I can explain-“

“Please just butt out okay. Don’t try and tame me like you’re my fucking manager.  You’re not mom and dad. And I can make my own choices just fine.”

“Oh yeah that’s real clear.  You really picked a winner here.  Saw your girlfriend today, D. She says hi.  Maya, you know Casey right? Short, brown hair, cute.  Likes to sing. And oh yeah, your best friend,” Julian spews.

“For your information, Casey and Derek are on a break.”

“That’s great!  What a relief.” Julian throws up his hands.  “Then we’ve got nothing to worry about. I’m sure Casey is going to be real understanding.  Just like she forgave Tabitha. This whole thing will blow over and nothing will at all be awkward for me.”

“Why do you feel like you have a right to control my sex life?”

“Because your choices somehow always manage to screw me over!”

“Well I think you’re just jealous.”

“You think what?”

“You said it yourself, to you, it’s all about you.  You’re just jealous because I know Derek in a way you never will.  He’s straight. It happens. Get over it.”

“Maya, don’t.” Derek tries.

“No he needs to hear it, he clearly feels entitled to control your sex life, too, and it’s fucked up.”

“Jules can you just please leave, we can talk about this tomorrow.  Please.”

“Nice little theory you’ve got there, sis.  But I’ll have you know that Derek and I have already had sex.”

“What?”

“He’s kidding.”  Derek’s face goes beat red.   _Julian’s not really bringing this up, is he?  He promised he’d never._

“Well, if you count having a threesome and letting me put my fingers in his—”  

“Shut up!”

Julian keeps going.  “And you made out with the girl right after she—“

Derek puts his hand over Julian’s mouth, who wrestles free from his friend’s grip.

“How’d I taste, Derek?  How’d I taste?”

Derek slumps down, quiet.  

“What?  No answer? Don’t tell me you don’t remember.”

Derek takes out his tequila bottle and starts gulping it.

“You know, you can be a real asshole sometimes, Julian,” Maya cries, angry tears from all the tension streaming down her face.

“No, it’s okay,” Derek retorts.  He puts down the bottle, angry as hell. “I do remember that night.  I remember you begging me to help you with this girl because you couldn’t perform.”

Julian scowls.

“Yeah, that’s right.  Then suddenly, after groping me, you’re all good to go.  You know for a bi guy —.”

“Derek, just drop it please,” Maya begs.

“No, I want to know what he was going to say.”

“You know for a bi guy, you sure don’t seem to like girls very much.  It’s 2011 and you should just come out of the closet already Julian Larson because nobody cares that you’re gay!”  Derek screams, loudly.

The door swings open.  It’s Logan. Maya in just her underwear and a sheet, a tequila bottle, Julian now crying, are all in plain view.  Julian storms off.

“What the fuck is going on?” Logan says in his prefect voice.  

A door slams.

“Look Logan I really didn’t mean for—” Maya starts.

Logan brushes her off.  “You know what, Maya, I actually really don’t want to hear it.  You need to get dressed, now. And you need to fuck off to your own school.  But first, you need to go next door and you need to check in on your brother.”

“Oh, he’s not going to want to see me.”

“You’re his twin.  He just had some really personal information screamed really loud for all of Stuart House and Warbler practice to hear.  Whatever lame fight you’re having, he needs you right now.” Maya nods and leaves Derek with Logan. 

Derek bites his lip.  He can’t believe he just outed his best friend to said best friend’s secret crush.  “Lo can you please just forget about this,” Derek pleads.

“No D, I can’t.  You have a girl over.  And you’re drinking. I have to report this.”

“Come on, you didn’t seem to have a problem when Casey was practically living here last month.  And I know you keep bourbon in your desk drawer just, please. You’ve never reported any of this shit before—“

“You know, Derek, I’ve known you to do and be a lot of things. A stubborn as fuck perfectionist, a cheater, a drunk.  I’ve tolerated a lot of bullshit. But today, today was the first time I’ve really questioned why I’m even friends with you because I learned on top of everything you’re also homophobic.  Or biphobic. Or I don’t know what the fuck but I learned you’re a real asshole.”

“Logan, you know I’m not like that. Listen to me, we were just butting heads over the same bullshit with his sister.  What you heard was total bullshit okay?” Derek feels sick, to his stomach.

“You and I both know what that was.”

“No you really don’t.”  And then Derek throws up all over himself.  And because he’s a really good friend and a really good prefect, Logan helps Derek get cleaned up and gets him into bed.

“We’re really going to talk about this in the morning.”

 

Meanwhile, Maya knocks gently on Julian’s door.

“Just go away Logan!  I’m fine.”

“It’s me, and I know you’re not fucking fine.”

“Go away!”

“I’m really, really sorry.  I know I fucked up. I’m the worst sister.  I’m so so sorry. But I’m worried about you, JuJu.  Can you please let me in?”

“You promise not to sleep with any more of my friends?”

“I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try.  I can promise you that I’ll really really try.”

Julian creaks the door open, and Maya sits down next to his bed.  They sit like that for a while. 

“So Logan knows.  Want to talk about it?”

“Not right now.  I’m actually really tired.  I was already really tired.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want.  Does your window also have access to the fire escape because I  really don’t want go back in Derek’s room and I can’t exactly just walk out the front door at midnight, I mean I guess I could I—“

“Maya calm down.  You can stay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.  You’re right, I probably shouldn’t be alone right now.”  Julian wouldn’t have admitted that to anyone else, but Maya has been with him since before birth after all.   “Just don’t hog the blankets and we can watch Vampire Diaries. And we’ll figure out how to get you back to Dobry in the morning.”

“Okay.  Everything is going to be okay.”

“I know, I’ll make sure of it.”

 

The next morning, Julian wakes up with a note from his sister.  

“JuJu-

Woke up before dawn to venture back to Dobry.

I’m so sorry, again, that things got so fucked up last night.  

You know that I’ll always love you, right? Even if we fight.

\- Maya”

 

At the coffee cart, Logan shyly approaches. “Hey Julian.”

“Hi.  Listen, I feel like I owe you an explanation.”

“You really don’t need to explain anything.”

“I should have told you the truth earlier, about me.”

“Derek shouldn’t have outed you.”

“No, but you’re my best friend, and I just,” Julian bites his lip.  “I mean, I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m glad you know now.  I want you to know I’m bi and I’ve been with guys before.”

“Thank you for telling me.”  Logan moves in to hug Julian, who accepts and they stay there for a minute.  

“Are you really going to report Derek?”

“Do you want me to?”

“No. I mean, yes!  But no?”

“I talked to him this morning and told him no more sleepovers and to get his ass to AA”

“And?”

“He’s at AA.”

“Well…good.”

“Oh and by the way your sister is completely and forever banned from Stuart House.  Effective immediately.”

“Haha okay we’ll see how long that lasts.”

“Oh and Derek says that he tasted pineapple, and you’d know what that means.”

Julian smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on CP Coulter's Dalton. All characters belong to her. Maya was created by Shan.


End file.
